


A (not so) Disastrous Date

by WinterButterfly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Bonding, Boys In Love, Crush at First Sight, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Saves The Day, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Talking, Voltron, bonding moment, date, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterButterfly/pseuds/WinterButterfly
Summary: “I am so sorry for being late, babe. Traffic is a pain in the ass,” the stranger said and laughed at the end. Then leaned over the table and whispered in Keith’s ear. The stranger’s breath fanned across his neck and he shivered from the warmth and closeness. “Just play along, I saw you sit alone and say you’re waiting, although you have been sitting alone here awhile, right?” Then he was sitting across from him with an easy smile playing on his lips.





	A (not so) Disastrous Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> So this is my first work both on here and in the Voltron fandom!  
> I'm very excited for this and a little nervous??  
> But yeah I hope you enjoy this short story about two dorks that I really love. :D

Keith guesses he should be used to this by now. The empty seat in front of him is just an reminder of what could have been a lovely Christmas date. He sighed and played with his glass of wine. The red liquor moving from side to side. Keith looks at his phone again, maybe the hundredth time, and see that it has only been a minute since he last checked. They were supposed to be having a nice and amazing dinner with laughs and small intimate touches. Like it had been in the start of their relationship.

Now he had been sitting alone, waiting for the past half an hour and getting concerned looks from both staff and customers alike. It was humiliating to say the least. Keith opens his phone and looks at the messages he had been sending. Asking where his date was and wondering what took so long. Keith had yet to get an answer. Although not quite a surprise as it has happened a lot of times the past five months.

Another sigh left his lips, his tired eyes wandered across the restaurant and saw couples giggling and smiling with each other. Saw children’s eyes lit up at the big ice cream dessert that had been placed in front of them. It made Keith’s heart break a little. At the age of 22 he should be beginning to think of the future he had in front of him. Although he has been busy with a boyfriend for the past year and college that was just stressing him out. That was actually the whole reason for this date. Both of them was finished with Christmas exams and wanted to celebrate together before they left to their families for the holiday. Keith had been excited. They hadn’t done things like these in a long time and his smile was so genuine. He had kissed his boyfriend so hard on the mouth and it had caused him to chuckle at Keith’s enthusiasm. He guessed he was excited since he thought he was losing him.

However, when he sits here and watches as the seconds’ tick past, he isn’t sure if they really had a future and if they could continue this. The thought was nothing new to Keith as he had been thinking that a lot lately, but his boyfriend had always swooped him up and done something that made the doubt go away.

“Sir?” A teen girl stood in front of his table. A worried frown was settled on her face. Golden hair was put in a simple braid that hang down her back. Sincere eyes stared at him and Keith had to swallow before he began crying in the middle of the restaurant. “Are you okay?”

In reply, Keith smiled. “Of course, my boyfriend is just running late. He will be here,” Keith could hear the lie himself, but did not say anything else. The waitress looked at him with doubt, but didn’t push the matter further. When she was gone, he opened his phone again, but no new messages had come. He hadn’t even seen the ones that Keith had sent.

His heart was really hurting. He had fallen pretty hard for this guy, and maybe those feelings weren’t as strong as before he was still hurt. After spending a year together, he was attached to the man. Remembering all those little details. The way he drew on his bare back after a night with sex. How he always held Keith’s hand when they walked together. When they sat together either in the library or in some coffee shop, their knees would always touch or their forearms would. Keith missed that. He really did. It was the small things that had edged their way into his heart and made him feel worthy of someone. That he wasn’t exposable, that he belonged. All that was a lie, flushed down the toilet as another ten minutes went by.

The scraping of a chair made him look up from his phone and he met bright blue eyes. He then saw that the stranger sat down in the chair opposite of him with a smile so bright. Keith was speechless. The stranger was gorgeous; tan smooth skin, the most amazing smile Keith had ever seen and eyes he felt could see into his very heart. “I am so sorry for being late, babe. Traffic is a pain in the ass,” the stranger said and laughed at the end. Then leaned over the table and whispered in Keith’s ear. The stranger’s breath fanned across his neck and he shivered from the warmth and closeness. “Just play along, I saw you sit alone and say you’re waiting, although you have been sitting alone here awhile, right?” Then he was sitting across from him with an easy smile playing on his lips.

Keith was still speechless and couldn’t quite believe what was going on. What had made this handsome stranger come to his rescue. Still, he didn’t complain. Not when the stranger smiled at him like that. Like Keith was his whole world. A thought came into his head, he doesn’t know his hero’s name! Embarrassed he looks up and meet the blue eyes, full of understanding. He goes to open his mouth, but the stranger slides a paper to him and winks. Keith cannot fight the blush that he is certain colours his face. He takes the paper and looks down.

 

_The name’s Lance ;) I am not a predator if you’re scared of that, I just had to save beautiful damsel in distress. Plus, you look super hot, so I guess I’m the winner here! Try to pretend I’m your actual boyfriend and enjoy this amazing evening with an awesome guy who won’t stand you up <3_

 

The note nearly brought Keith to tears. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, but here he was nearly crying because finally something truly good has happened to him.  He meets Lance’s eyes and smile a genuine smile that stretches across his whole face. A smile he had nearly forgotten he had. He mouths thank you and Lance winks again. That does something to Keith’s heart. It was beating so loudly he was scared it was going to burst out of his chest.

The waitress from earlier came over and gave the two of them a smile. She met Keith’s stare and he could see that she was relieved he wasn’t on his own anymore. Keith didn’t know what to do so he smiled uncertainly and looked back at Lance who was focused on the menu.

“Have you decided what you want?” She asked in a polite manner. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth turned into a small pout. It was absolutely adorable. Keith couldn’t help but stare.

“Hmm, we will share a pepperoni pizza,” Lance started and before Keith could protest he just continued with the order. “And two large cokes.” He gave a nod, most likely to himself when he had decided what he wanted. The waitress wrote down the order and smiled before collecting the menus, that Keith hadn’t even opened, before walking away.

Keith turned to Lance and saw a smirk on his face. It made Keith laugh.

“Why did you order?” Keith managed to get out between his giggles.

“Can’t I be a gentleman?” Lance shoot back, now a shit eating grin had replaced the smirk.

“I’m not sure. You came forty minutes late to our date,” now Keith smirked as he leaned his chin on his hands. Lance gasped.

“Babe! I said I was sorry! It was traffic and not my fault!” Lance exclaimed. His arms flailing around as he talked animatedly. It was enduring to watch.

“Still, forty minutes Lance. What are you going to do to repay me for this?” Now he was flirting. This was way of out his comfort zone. He hadn’t even properly flirted with his boyfriend. It was just, the way Lance was made him feel at ease. Like he didn’t have to bother with any thought, and it was easy to talk to him.  

Lance gave a sly grin before leaning closer. A glint in his eye made Keith swallow a lump in his throat from excitement. “I have a lot of things I can do to repay you, sweetheart,” his voice was low and hoarse. It went straight down to Keith’s groin and it made his head burst with ideas and images of him and Lance in a bedroom. A blush spread on his face, but he wouldn’t back down. Not now.

“I’ll be waiting,” was his answer. In what he hoped was an alluring tone. Luckily Lance’s eyes widened and he was nearly as red as Keith now. Which satisfied Keith a lot.

After that they just chatted, about their day, funny things teachers had said, friends that had done stupid stuff. Keith told Lance the story on how his brother ended up spilling a hot coffee all over the girl he was supposed to give it to. Lance laughed way to hard at that. They also found out that they went to the same college, although they majored in different things. Keith was up most impressed that Lance was studying astrophysics. Keith was majoring in art and music. Lance was impressed by that and had asked if he could ever hear or see some of his work. Keith actually said yes. Not even his boyfriend had seen all of his drawings, only sketches he had done whenever they were lazing around in one of their dorms. Although, he was probably Keith’s ex-boyfriend. Keith smiled at that. Not long after the food came and they quickly ate their pizza. It was amazing and Keith admitted that Lance had good taste in pizza, which made Lance fist bump the air as Keith could only stare and admire. Keith was crushing on this guy.

When they were done, the waitress from before came with the check and before Keith could begin searching for his wallet, Lance had taken the card machine. Keith stared as Lance paid for the meal and when he got the check he just stuffed it into his pocket without giving Keith anything to see. “Why did you pay? I could have,” his voice was small. He was always used to be the one paying every time they went out. He dared to look up at Lance who was smiling reassuringly. “Cause I wanted to, dumbass. Beside who lets their date, who has been stuck sitting alone for forty minutes, pay?” Lance laughed. “Assholes, that’s who.” That made his heart clench even more and Keith had never felt like he was feeling now. It was so strange. “Thank you, Lance,” Keith said. He did mean it. Lance saved the evening and the endless spiral of negative thoughts that was bound to have come.

Lance rose and held out his hand to Keith, who took it gingerly and hand in hand they made their way out of the restaurant. The weather outside was cold and it was snowing, but the warmth from Lance’s hand in his own was comforting and kept the cold away. Suddenly his phone vibrated, meaning he had gotten a new text. Without letting go of Lance he fished up his phone and saw it was a message from his, now, ex-boyfriend. He opened it and saw a simple message sitting there waiting for him.

 

**_From: Brian the awesome!!_ **

_Sorry Keith! I had to stay behind to help some undergrad with their studying._

_Didn’t think it would take this long!!!!_

_Love u_

 

Keith sighed and ignored the message. Putting his phone back in his pocket he looked back at Lance who was standing beside him curiously.

“Why were you sitting alone for forty minutes?” He asked. It was a fair question.

“I was supposed to celebrate end of Christmas exams with my boyfriend here. We had planned time and everything,” he explained. “I don’t know what I expected really. Lately he has been off.” It was weird putting everything out there, but Lance was understanding, and friendly, and everything Brian was not.

Lance stopped them and turned Keith so they were standing face to face. Now Keith could see that Lance was a little taller, by an inch or two. It made Keith smile.

“Shit, I don’t actually know your name,” was the words coming out of his mouth. Keith burst out in laugher and not long after Lance did the same. He did manage to stutter out his name among the chuckles that was pouring out.

“Well, Keith,” Lance grinned. “This dude is a douchebag and doesn’t deserve someone as awesome as you. I don’t know why you stayed with him, honestly. But fear not!” Lance was talking excitedly again, and Keith liked it. It was nice. “How would you like to officially go on a date with me, Mr. Keith I-have-no-idea-what-you-last-name-is?” The question made Keith widen his eyes before they began watering. He did a little happy dance inside his head before launching into the awaiting arms of Lance saying he would love to.

In the darkness of the night, and in the secrecy of the snow Keith has never been this happy and overwhelmed. How could he have known he would end up meeting someone entirely new, when he actually was supposed to go on a date with his boyfriend? He doesn’t know. But was sure as hell happy for it.

 


End file.
